miraculous-fan characters
by Sunni.side
Summary: Practice stories with my miraculous ladybug fan characters might write angst, lime or lemons also as practice but most of these are shit lmao
1. fan characters

_Stories about my miraculous fan characters as practice writing _

_yeah_

_(all male)_

**_Kichiro Shun_**

a transfer student from Korea. He only knows a bit of English but his love interests (Max and Kim) teach him everyday, going to his house and helping him with his school work, learn more english. They always grow closer, but Kichiro isn't sure who he really loves, his feelings always change, wether it be around Max alone, or Kim alone. When the three of them are together, his feelings are all scrambled.

Will he end up with both? One? or alone?

**_Mizuki-Haruko Yamato_**

A Japanese boy who was born in Japan but raised in Paris. He loves his family with all his heart, a very shy boy who is to scared to have bad interactions with new students and teens, so tends to stay away and isolated from everyone. Though he has two friends who he had known since elementary, Luka and Marc, who he loves very much.

After being helped by Luka after a panic attack, he develops feeling for him. Weeks later he decides to try to confess but learns that he and Marinette have become a couple. He can't help but feel tossed away.

Finally deciding to end his life, wanting to end any more years of depression and anxiety. He tries to jump in front of a train, but is saved by Marc. An old friend who he thought didn't recognize him. Marc tries to do everything in his power to help his friend since elementary feel better.

**_Rudra Manoj_**

A former tv star for an exercise channel, now a private yoga instructor for well known gymnasts and select private sessions. He is currently dating Philipe, his perfect ice skater, whenever he is teaching his skating classes, Rudra's classes usually end earlier, he always pays a visit to the ice rink, a few roses for his love. But even when his love is akumatized into Frozer, he still loves him and forgives him after ladybug saves him.

**_Lohan Anatolé_**

A famous poet who recently moved to Paris, seeking inspiration to continue writing, as he always felt empty after his parents had shamed him. He is still working to find peace with himself for being born female, but his heart lead him to become his self. He is also trying to find his sexuality, he doesn't know who or how he will love, but a certain pigeon lover might be able to help

**_Séverin Jocelyn_**

A server for one of the most famous restaurants in Paris, is sent to go work at the Grand Paris Hotel, where he catches the attention of a certain butler of a spoiled blonde girl, they quickly become friends, spend time together when they aren't working, and they already know a lot about each other.


	2. Kichiro-Helping hands

He had only been in this class for six months and he felt, somewhat, at home. Thanks to his two new friends, Kim and Max, they always helped him understand his work and helped with his homework after school. The three had almost become inseparable. Always seen with each other, always sharing stories, sitting together at lunch, walking to Kichiro's place to study.

Today was one of the days where the three stayed in the library, Max helping him with his English, a report was soon due for a review on the fairytale "Rapunzel" while Kim searched for a few books to help. Kichiro slowly read, trying not to screw up words like he did the first two months of school. He had only gotten a month of English lessons before his parents sent him to school. Which kind of sucked for him, he could barely understand everything, and would still accidentally speak Korean, and had a very difficult time understanding what was on the paper, thankfully Max noticed his struggle and requested that he take his work slower until he's ready to catch up, and it helped! Sure he wasn't speaking fluent English but he understood everyone, thanks to Max.

As for Kim, he was also a big help, he made the lessons fun and sound more simple,-more than how Max would describe it- split up Kichiro's work into small bits and the two helped him slowly, but efficiently, and the assignment would be completed in two or more hours. Then it was off to the next!

"Uhh, Rapunzel... blah blah... then she left the tower with her love, then lived ever after-..." Kichiro mumbled closing the book and turning back to his tablet and began typing, which was also kind of a struggle, he had a hard time typing with no Korean letters accompanying the English ones.

Squinting as he slowly typed to make sure he spelled everything correctly. Then he felt the familiar strong chest resting lightly on his head as he set a few books beside him Kichiro just blankly stared at the tablet, trying to ignore the snickering coming from the athlete "Kim, can't you see we're trying to work?" Max adjusted his glasses glaring at Kim, who just shrugged and gently laughed as he sat beside Kichiro looking at was he was typing

"you spelled "Rapunzel" wrong" Kim pointed out, leaning closer to him looking at the screen "Oh... crap" Kichiro fixed the word right away and continued writing while the two kept correcting words, pointing out grammar mistakes until he finished half of the mandatory word count. Setting the tablet aside and rubbing his eyes then sunk into his seat, taking a deep breath. "Thanks, guys, halfway done..." He smiled

"We could come over later to help again" Kim offered kindly smiling and Max nodded

"Really? Thanks!" Kichiro smiled pulling them both close in for a hug. "I'd like that very much"


	3. Rudra-Flowers and ice

Rudra sighed and stretched as he put on his jacket, his yoga session had ended and now it's time to go visit the love of his life. He walked down the calm street, enjoying the fresh breeze, as he made his way to the familiar flower cart. The female seeing him, sweetly smiling and waving "The usual roses for you?" Rudra softly chuckles and nodded, pulling out his wallet from his bag, about to take out cash, but she raised her arm stopping him then gave him two pink roses. "On me, Manoj"

Rudra smiled and put his wallet back, taking the two roses, tied together with a crimson ribbon. He greatfully smiled and hugged her, thanking her before he continued on his way to the ice rink. His heart fluttering as he saw it not to far, he always was liked this when it came to seeing, hearing, kissing, hugging, Philippe, his love. His light. His spark. He loved him to no end.

Opening the door he made his way to the rink, walking past the leaving students. Smiling seeing him happily skating around, sitting down, gripping the roses sighing as his eyes followed him, the fluid movement and passion that Philippe put into his skates. That was one of the many things Rudra just absolutely loved about him, his passion.

Then, their eyes locked, the skater smiled, and winked at him. A few moments later, he made his way to the exit of the rink, smiling as he sat down right beside him, taking off his skates, putting them into his duffle bag and turned to Rudra. "For me?" He winked as Ru gave him the roses nodding "Your favorite" They both smiled, giving a soft peck on the lips as they stood up to leave.

"How was your class today, my perfect ice skater?"

"Oh, absolutely exquisite! All my little starlets are learning everyday and are getting better and better!" Philippe he cheerfully announced, doing a little spin "And how about yours my precious flower?"

"Tiring, as usual, one new sign up, but wasn't bad" Rudra yawned

"Well I've been meaning to ask you, my legs haven't been doing all that well, would you be so kind to teach me a few positions, my dear?" Philippe smirked shrugging his shoulders.

"Only if you show me how flexible you are" Rudra winked, playfully poking Philippe's hip.

"With pleasure, my sweet~"


	4. Mizuki-Music-and-Color

"M-Marinette... I'm not so... uh, _sure_ about this anymore... can I just... go home?"

Mizuki pulled up his turtleneck collar to cover his embarrassment, his face was red like a tomatoe, and he wasn't sure why he even agreed to come here, he hardly even knew Marinette and her friends, well, he barely knew anyone at the school, despite being here for a long time, he usually isolated himself, away from everyone, but she had convinced him that he would enjoy it, they were going to be practicing for the band they had developed together.

It sounded interesting enough that he THOUGHT about it but was about to have second chances, yet didn't tell her maybe not soon enough, now here he was, boarding a... yeah, boarding a ship. Finding a random place to sit, nervously watching everyone prepare to rehearse. Though, Mizuki thought it was cool they were all brave and proud to share their talent openly, something he could, never do.

"Everyone, this is... do I say Haruko to? Orr?..." Marinette looked back at him, a little confused. "U-umm... M-Mizuki is.. fine" He quietly whispered, awkwardly pulling up his collar more. She nodded, softly smiling seeing him look down "Everyone, I'd like you to meet, Mizuki, a student in the class down the hall, he's very shy and sweet, and he's nervous to be here, but he wanted to meet all of you and watch you practice!" Marinette smiled, looking back down at the timid boy.

"Would you like them to introduce themselves?" She kneeled down beside him, Mizuki shyly looked at her and slowly shook his head "they... can do it after... if they want.." Marinette nodded, standing back up and looking back at her friends "You guys can introduce yourselves after, he's just a bit shy right now"

They all smile and got ready to perform, Juleka and Luke got their guitars, Rose quickly tested her mic, Ivan getting in his seat. Then it begun.

Mizuki payed close attention, he sensed the care and time they had put into the song, Rose looked so proud, they all did. He stayed still, mesmerized by the attention and passion. Brushing, only a bit, of hair, exposing his left eye a bit. His eyes landed on... The boy with the blue hair. Mizuki stared at him... Feeling all of the love he put into his guitar. "Wow..."

The song then had ended. All cheering, then Marinette told them to introduce themselves. Which they gladly did

"I'm Luka. I like your sweater"

Luka... Luka... He barely couldn't hear the others, only catching a few names. Staring at Luka, his hair falling back over his eyes.

He... wow.


	5. Lohan-Poetry-and-Pigeons

It had been almost a year since he moved here, Paris, the place of love... The part he's missing... His notebook in his hand, sighing as he walked around, taking in the air, listening to the sounds. He wondered if he'll ever find it, the piece he's lost, and maybe come to better terms with himself. Mr. Anatolé, a world-famous poet, lost inspiration, searching for a new story to tell, one he has been missing all his life, love. He had been living, deprived of love and fueled off of his rage towards his family, turning the smoke from his anger into hope for his feature, but love... no, no... He did not have it, his beloved fans had been asking, was there any _love_ in his life?... No... there was not... all Lohan wants to do, is feel inspired, wanting to find someone or something, that could show him the thing he has been left without.

Maybe today's that day he thought as he slowly walked towards the padlock bridge, the place where... people know they are in love... And know they have found their missing puzzle piece.

He sighed as he leaned on the rail, looking at the water below. Lohan felt... distraught, scared that he'll never find the courage to give what his beloved fans want, maybe it was time to put the pen down... No, he cannot lose hope, not like how his family lost hope in him. He just... wanted to feel what others could...

"Beautiful view, is it not?" A voice came from behind. Lohan turned around, a bit surprised he had not noticed him before.

"Xavier, I can't believe I haven't seen you, haha" Lohan smiled, walking to the bench and sat down beside him. "You're not feeding the pigeons like usual?"

"I already had! I fed them in a few parks and on my way here, all my friends seemed full enough, so I decided to come to visit one of my most favourite places in Paris!" Xavier laughed turning his head "The padlock bridge has always been my favourite places to visit, such beauty and charm, and one day, I just know I'll have someone very special to share the moment with..."

"You... haven't?"

"Oh no, of course not, I-... still haven't found the right person for me. I'm saving my feelings for someone who loves me for who I am" Xavier looking back up at the sky, purples, blues, oranges and yellows, simply marvellous. "I'm sure you'll find someone right for you, Ramier."

"Thank you, Mr. Anatolé, I hope the same for you" They both smiled at each other, both looking up at the sunset sky.

A ding of a bell was heard, Xavier turned and saw André's cart, then an idea hit him

"Lohan, would you like to get ice cream? My treat" He kindly said, gesturing to the ice cream cart "Oh, if you would like to, but there's no need Xavier-"

"I insist!" He stood up, holding out his hand, warmly smiling. Blinking a bit surprised by his sudden action. But nodded, smiling as he took his hand, and the two walked to the cart, right away being greeted happily and proudly by, the predictor of love, André Glacier.

"Ahh, Xavier Ramier! And-, Oh! The one and only, Lohan Anatolé! How do you do this fine evening? Have you two become an item?"

The two looked at each other, their cheeks turning red as they realized they were still holding hands. But, they kept them together, not separating "Oh, you- U-uh, I just wanted to treat Lohan- Ice cream-" Xavier nervously chuckled, handing André five dollars.

"Hmm, well you two have grown closer! I was just asking" André smiled and chuckled. Then he turned to Lohan, taking a cone and begun his magic.

"Cookie dough, for the colour of their smooth hair, cinnamon, for the colour of their eyes, and last but not least! Magic brownies, for the joy they give you!" André cheered, handing the poet the ice cream.

"And for you! Mr. Ramier! Banana for the silky feel of their hair! Strawberry and peach for the look of love in their eyes!" The ice cream vendor softly laughed handing the pigeon lover his ice cream "Enjoy you two!"

Then he was off.

"Thank you, Xavier." Lohan thanked, smiling as the two sat down on the bench. Both sitting in silence, eating the ice cream, listening to the soft breeze of the wind, and the sound of the water.

"Xavier?..." The poet broke the silence, looking up at him

"Hm? Yes?" Ramier kindly smiled. His eyes placing his hand on Lohan's.

Lohan blinked, his cheeks turning a soft shade of red. Then, taking in a deep breath. He closed his eyes, and gave Xavier a gentle kiss on his cheek, "I think I know who... André thinks I love-..." He shyly pulled back, until Xavier placed a hand on his shoulder, keeping him close, "I... I do too..." He smiled, then closed the space between them, softly kissing Lohan's lips.

"You're my missing piece"

"An you're the one I've been saving my heart for"


	6. Séverin-wine-and-cuddles

a/n

I was thinking of writing a chapter of how Séverin and Jean met, but I got to discouraged and lazy so I'm just going to write this quick chapter, a big of suggestiveness, but other than that. it cool.

___

Jean had just been notified that mademoiselle had just went to sleep, and now he was finally able to go to bed himself. Sighing in relief that Cholé had a good day and didn't cause any trouble, that was always good. He made his way to _his_ room at the hotel, it was relatively small, but he couldn't stay mad, he felt as though he needed to stay here and be ready at any time miss would need me.

Unlocking the door he stepped in, but immediately stopped in his tracks. Seeing two glasses and wine set up, with a small note with a heart on it. He laughed shaking his head, already knowing who done this. Taking off his tuxedo, folding it and putting it in the laundry basket, then walking to the love seat and sat down, grabbing the note.

"Ah, Mon amour, expecting me to be right around the corner, no? leaving your door wide open?" Jean turned, smiling as Séverin closed the door. He took off his vest, setting it aside as he sat right next to the butler. "You are always full of surprises and I just love your surprises for me." Jean kissed his forehead "Mon amour je t'aime, shall we?" He gestured to the wine.

A few moments later, Séverin was already speaking gibberish, and had slurred words. Oops, he might've let him have to much... Jean put the wine away and picked up the server, walking over to their shared bed, carefully setting him down. Thankfully he was taking a sick day, Sév was probably going to feel ill In the morning, but he could deal with that later. Cleaning up the small mess. Jean finally went back to his boyfriend, who eagerly tugged him down onto the bed "Mon amour, you look uncomfortable in those clothes..." Séverin cheekily smiles, slowly undoing his tie, then, carefully unbuttoned Jean's shirt "Ah- no no... I will be fine-" He insisted, a bit embarrassed from his drunk lover's actions.

"Non Sense... it's. no p-...pj.."

"You need to rest mom amour" Jean shushed him pulling him closer to his chest. The other quietly laughed and nodded "If it will make you... hap- happy" Séverin lazily smiled, snuggling in closer to him. Savoring the warmth radiating from his body.

It was truly heaven at his side, an he would have it no other way.


	7. Kichiro-After-school

School had ended, and the two boys had noticed Kichiro looking rather upset. So they walked over to make sure everything was okay, and sure enough, it was the work he had gotten. "I... Do not understand... what some of these words say..." He shyly admitted, looking down at his shoes, obviously embarrassed, but Kim and Max shook it off, offering to help him again, to go over to his place and work on the assignments together. Kichiro's face lit up but stopped himself from accepting so quickly "Uh, sorry. Dad very sad, no want friends over and wants me home right away..." He sadly said looking at the papers in his hand, letting out a disappointed sigh.

The two boys stared at each other, silently thinking of another solution. Max's mom wanted the house to herself for a few hours, and Kim wasn't allowed to have friends over until he gets at least two better grades. All stood in silence, thinking of what to do. "We could go to the library? Or find other friends to study with"

"Then they'd probably be fourth wheeling, that's no fun," Kim said, earning an elbow to his side "Whaat? It's true!"

" It okay, I can do this"

"Are you sure?" Max asked, slight worry in his voice

"Yes. I sure, Max." Kichiro smiled. The two looked at each other, nodding, both looking a bit sad they couldn't help this time.

"Well let us know when your folks let friends back in. We're going to go study at the park. Kay?" Kim said, placing a quick kiss on his forehead.

"Yeah, we are always happy to lend a helping hand" Max added, being much shorter than the both of them, quickly kissed his cheek.

They all shared one big hug, walking towards the entrance of the school, then parted ways Kim and Max waved bye Kichiro smiled and waved, walking the other way, turning a corner and his cheeks turning a deep red as he stood against the wall, sighing.

Yep, he fell in love.


	8. Rudra-Misunderstandings

Another stressful day. Yawning, Rudra made his usual way to the ice rink. Today seemed... Off. He felt as though something wasn't right. Strange. But, choosing to ignore it, he made his way down the sidewalk. Purchasing the roses like usual, thanking the lady, and continued on his way.

But something didn't feel right, he was more tired than usual, and he felt more... strange auras, as he opened the door. Walked inside, no one coming out of the class... Then there it was.

Just Philippe and a women.

Skating around. Smiling am holding eachother, then. As they slowed down, holding each other, she kissed him. Rudra just stared in shock, everything seemingly frozen, still in place. His eyes widen, dropping the roses. His eyes focused on who the hell that lady was. A few tears slowly making their way down his face, before he turned the other way, running out of the rink.

But he hadn't noticed the look of shock on Philippe's face, gently pushing the women away, explaining he already had a loved one, she apologized, and he left. taking off his skates, wondering where his precious lover was. Then, he saw the two roses, on the floor. Philippe left his stuff, running out, looking around for his love. No where to be seen.

Elsewhere, Rudra sat on a bench in a park, sobbing, he felt as though everything below his feet was slowly breaking. Then, a small butterfly slowly making its way to him. Softly fluttering and landed on his earring, the one Philippe had got him...

"Heartache, I am hawk moth, you witnessed your love cheating? Your heart shattering as you try to escape the pain? Well, I am giving you the power to get him back, and destroy the ones who broke another's heart, in return, you must bring me two jewels carried by the heroes"

His eyes widen, this was him. The man who had turned residents of Paris into villains. Doing everything in the very little sense he had left. Trying to resist, but. Slowly nodded his head, letting out a soft, shakey whisper.

"okay..."

standing up, letting himself become one he is not.

"He _dare_ _kiss_ another one? I will show him what happens when you break _my _heart"

Rudra, now the villain, Heartache, growled as he ascended high up into the air, levitating as he made his way around the streets of Paris. Seeing the people, looking for the heart breakers, a girl harsly rejecting someone? She needs to pay. Frowning as he glided down, his feet firmly landing on the concrete. His eyes filled with rage "_YOU DARE HURT HIM LIKE THAT? _**You must pay the price" **

The anger in his voice rising with every word, raising his hand, as a cloud of mist completely covered her, her screams just annoying her more, then silence... She layed still on the ground, her eyes completely blank, before slowly standing up. Seemingly emotionless. She just stood there, the man backing away staring in horror at the villain.

"You _UNGREATFUL, SELFISH, HEARTLESS CREATURES! YOU WILL ALL SUFFER THE SAME PAIN YOU GAVE TO OTHERS" _

Heartache yelled, his eyes filled with rage as he levitated over the streets of Paris, his eyes landing on anyone who hurt others hearts_. _

"You seem like you could use a bedtime story" Turning around, Ladybug and her pet.

"Get me their miraculous! Or else"

"Don't worry, Hawkey, Heartache's got this..." He brushed off the villain, glaring at the two heros "You two plan to stop me from helping those broken hearts?! I'll rip _YOURS right out of you!" _

Leaping towards them, throwing a punch, almost landing one on Noir. Huffing, standing up turning around.

"This will soon be over, Heartache" Ladybug said, her yo yo landing one on his head, but he grabbed the string and spun around, the bug keeping a grip, before he let go, launching Ladybug in the different direction. The villain then blocked Noir's stick, grabbing it and throwing it along with the kitty. "SHE will NEVER know all the pain I felt! But**, surly you know what the feels like, Kitty?..." **Heartache jumped on the ground, harshly stomping on Chat's stomach** "That ****pathetic little bug, hurting your poor heart every. Single. Day" **

He dug his heel in. Seeing the change of expression on Noir's face.

**"I can help, I can heal you. You. WILL. Never... Feel the pain she gives you..." **

Heartache offered, his heel still planted firmly**. "Just hand over your ring Kitty"**

Chat Noir stared at him, seriously? Why was it always him that was left in these situations? Then, he noticed the earring. The akuma. Hm, well he wondered when his lady would be back. "_Silent _**treatment, huh?"**

His heel dug in more, frowning, leaning down grabbing his wrist to grab his ring

"cataclysm" Noir smirked, Heartache immediately stopping himself "Naughty kitty" he growled, his frown deepening, using his powers to form a misty cloud around his hand before letting his wrist go.

Ladybug sighed as she leapt on top of the buildings, running as fast as she could to get back to Noir, hoping and praying he was doing alright. Summoning her lucky charm from uptop of the building. A look of worry seeing the position Chat Noir was in.

"Hang in there Chat..."

**"Why don't you just give up before I rip your pathetic heart out?..."**

Heartache scowled as Chat Noir let out a small laugh. But then quickly shut up when he heard the faint sound of his ring.

The villain smirked, the heel of his shoe digging in deeper **_"Tick Tock Kitty Cat..."_**

But Chat's smile returned seeing Ladybug behind him. A confused look appeared on Heartache's face, then heard the sound of her yoyo.

He turned around then got a blanket thrown on him, feeling her yoyo wrap around him. Then Chat tripped him quickly pinning him down before Ladybug threw the blanket off of him, her yoyo still tied around him.

She noticed the black earring and grabbed it, throwing it on the ground and crushed it. The small butterfly leaving the small bits.

Rudra turned back to normal, feeling light headed and fainted. His breathing heavy as he tried to open his eyes.

"Thank you Ladybug..." He heard a faint voice. Tiredly trying to sit up, then he finally got his eyes open, Philippe. He held him close, a worried expression as Rudra regained his breath.

"Are you alright, dear?" The skater worryingly asked, pulling him closer to embrace him "Ru... I'm so sorry about what you saw... But she didn't know... I swear. You know I love you and _only_ you..."

They both stayed there, tangled in each others arms. Tightly holding on. Both exchanging mental apologies and kisses.


	9. Mizuki-Haunted

Decided to try it and write a song-fic.

Song- Haunted by Melanie Martinez Unreleased

* * *

**_I could pull the sheets over my head and_****_ never get out of this bed_**

**_But what would that do?_**

**_I avoid all mirrors 'cause_****_ I'm scared to look into my eyes_**

**_when_****_ I _**

**_only see you_**

Mizuki laid in this bed, the room was dark. He was alone, yet... He felt him. He felt him standing there. But he wasn't. and the timid boy knew it. Though he FELT like Luka was standing there... What did he do to him? He couldn't stop thinking about him. Luka... Luka... Was this boy really who he thought he was? Or was he just using him?... No, that couldn't be it. Then what was it?! Was he haunted? Cursed? Or could he just be overthinking this too much?

Mizuki sighed, sitting upright. He turned his head to look out his window. Why was he feeling this way?

**_It's like you're always creeping_**

**_On the walls and in my feelings_**

**_All those stories about ghosts_**

**_Are really true?_**

Slowly getting up onto his feet,closing his eyes trying to ease his mind of the boy. His colored hair... His voice- NO! No no no no stop! "Ugh..." Mizuki placed his hand on his forehead. Brushing his hair out of his face. His emerald green eyes and tan skin glowing in the moonlight. This feeling had him scared. Luka, why. This feeling was new, and Mizuki hated it. Terrified he'd just end up hurting him.

**_I put one, foot_**

**_in front of the other, front of the other._**

**_Slowly, I turn every corner_**

**_ turn every corner_**

**_Even when you're nowhere in the room_**

**_I'm haunted by you_**

Everyone in this world is the same. There is no one who could help him. Luka was probably using him...


	10. Lohan-Possesiveandpromises

a little bit of suggestiveness because I'm bored lmao

* * *

They had only been together for two months, and they already felt as though they've been together for years. Lohan felt warm and happy, Xavier felt as though he found the right one. loved each other, they made each other feel complete and they wouldn't have it any other way. Both became almost inseparable. Always found holding hands, or sitting on a bench together. Lohan watching Xavier feed the pigeons. Laughing whenever his boyfriend would make pigeon noises and greet them in weird ways, one of the many things Lohan loved about his partner. He wasn't afraid of what others thought of him, and as for him. Being the author of many poetry books he always took the criticism very seriously. Working harder on the next one, listening to what others thought.

Sometimes too seriously, and that's where Xavier helps him. He always finds weird and funny ways to help him understand that not everything has to be taken THAT seriously.

He loves him for that.

It was an evening where they could be found strolling around, enjoying the beautiful scenery, the lights, the fresh air, and silently loving each other's company. As they walked down the pathway of the park, three people were playing on the side, and they seemed to be talented with their instruments.

"Ah! Xavier Ramier! What a pleasure it is to see you!" The man holding a guitar smiled, he turned to Lohan "Oh! This must be the beauty we hear you talk about so much!" He gleamed looking at the poet

"Lohan Anatolé! The wonderful poet!" One with a trumpet smiled.

He shyly smiled, looking up at Xavier. Did he talk about him that much? 'What a sweetheart' he thought.

"My, my! What a pleasure it is to finally meet you mon chéri! We have heard many great things about you!" The third man laughed, placing a kiss on Lohan's hand. Playfully winking up at him.

The blush on the poet's face darkened. Shyly giggling and covering his face with his hand, looking away from them. "Aww, you three are absolute sweethearts!"

But...

Xavier couldn't lie. He felt the slightest bit jealous, seeing his friends flirt with HIS boyfriend. Sure they were just being nice. But seeing them talk the way they did to Lohan that way... He squeezed his hand. A bit shy to say something out loud, but Lohan turned around to his lover and smiled.

"I'm sorry gentlemen, but we best get a move on, it was lovely meeting friends of Xavier." He chuckled, as they waved goodbye to the trio and made their way to Xavier's apartment.

"What was that all about dearie? Are you alright?" Lohan asked as taking off his shoes his sweet smile made the other blush. Why did he feel that way? He knows Lohan loves him... But-.

"I..." Xavier started, before just closing his mouth again, then, taking in a deep breath. shutting his eyes as he grabbed his waist, pulling him in for a deep, gentle kiss. Lohan was a bit shocked by his lover's sudden actions. But gladly kissed him back, closing his eyes and wrapped his arms around Xavier's neck. A small smile forming on his lips.

"Are you alright sweetie?" Lohan broke the kiss, his cheeks still red. His head tilting a bit

Xavier looked away, way too shy to say anything, the poet's lips turned into a small smile. Placing this hand on the other's cheek turning his head to him. "Xavier, darling... You know you're the only one I love. Your friends were being nice, there is no need to feel jealous." Lohan reassured placing a soft kiss on the other's lips.

"I know dear, I'm sorry. But I can't help it, I don't want to see you get swept up off your feet by another man." Xavier shyly admitted

"Sit down dear..." Lohan grabbed his hand and led them to the couch, sitting Xavier down. Then he sat on Xavier's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck before placing a long, delicate kiss on his lips, the taller man slowly put his hands on the other's waist. They stayed like that for a bit, until Lohan backed away, both catching their breath. By far this is one of the closest positions they have been in the months they have been together, the other closest they have been was when they fell asleep on the couch together. But that was it.

Lohan rested his head on Xavier's shoulders, "Do not worry yourself about that... I only love you." He assured him, snuggling in closer

"You must promise me you'll always love me..." Xavier said, placing his hand on Logan's back pulling him in closer

"I promise, Xavier. I love you and always will" Lohan replied, closing his eyes.

Two hearts connected by fate lost for so long, but now together. They will never leave each other's side.


End file.
